


Books and Soul Bonds

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Forced Marriage, Multi, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: While on holiday, Pansy finds that she’s unable to leave her work at home. How will it affect her time away?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson, Loki/Pansy Parkinson/Thor, Pansy Parkinson/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Books and Soul Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Summer Fling 2020, MMFBingo20, ExcelsiorBingo19, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020.
> 
> Summer Fling prompt: While on summer holiday, Character A is reading a magical soul bond/marriage book when they accidentally activate a spell tying them to Character B (and C if threesome pairing chosen).  
> MMF bingo square N5: Confessions  
> EF bingo square I3: Soulmates  
> CtD trope: Confessions
> 
> I want to send a huge thanks to Squarepeg72 and thescarletphoenixx for their assistance with this. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Pansy sighed as she stared out the large windows in the great room of the small home she rented for her holiday. While it was much smaller than what she was used to, the one-bedroom house was perfect for her during her trip. The view of the Colorado National Monument was absolutely stunning, but Pansy wasn’t enjoying it as she should.

How can you enjoy something when you were supposed to have been sharing it with the love of your life? The same love of your life who was most likely screwing another witch at the moment? You couldn’t.

Turning away from the beautiful view, Pansy walked over to the coffee table where she’d left her cup of tea and one of the books she brought with her.

Pansy was one of a handful of people that worked in the Love Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. The project she had started right before leaving England had to do with soul bonds. While she knew she was supposed to be relaxing while on holiday, she’d made the decision to bring a couple of her books for work with her. She had already gone through _The Witching Hour_ by Obliie Manne but hadn’t found what she was looking for in the slim tome.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Pansy settled into one of the chairs outside. She took a sip of her tea.

“Ugh!” Pansy exclaimed as the lukewarm tea slid down her throat. “ _Calefacio_.” Taking another sip, Pansy sighed. “Much better.”

Placing her cup on the table next to her chair, Pansy settled in and opened _Ties that Bind: A Study of Magical Marriage_ by Persoma Amante.

Hours later, as the sun was setting over the western slopes of Colorado, the book Pansy had been reading was lying open on her lap. The witch in question had nodded off and was mumbling under her breath as the palm of her left hand laid on the spell she was whispering.

_Spirits of union,  
Spirits of love,  
To the Goddess in the sky,  
I respectfully ask you hear my cry._

_Let the energy flow free,  
I call upon my heart’s desire,  
Let my soulmate come to me,  
So mote it be._

As the last word left Pansy’s lips, a terrible crack pierced the peaceful quiet that surrounded her.

Pansy woke with a start. “What’s going on?”

“We were hoping you could tell us,” a voice said from her left.

Scrambling to her feet, the book she had been reading slunk to the floor. Pansy carefully picked up the tome and placed it on the table next to her empty teacup.

Turning to face the voice, she was shocked to see two men standing on the patio with her. “Who are you?”

“You should know,” the dark-haired man replied. “You brought us to Midgard.”

“No, I didn’t,” Pansy retorted. “What’s Midgard? Some kind of Muggle term?”

The two men exchanged glances before returning their gazes to Pansy.

“Shall we start over?” The blond said before bowing. “My name is Thor Odinson of Asgard.” He gestured to the other man, “And this is my brother--”

“And I,” the dark-haired man tilted his head in her direction, “am Loki of Asgard.”

“Pansy Parkinson,” she replied before looking at them thoughtfully. “Asgard as in the Norse gods?”

“That is how Midgardians know of us, yes,” the man called Loki replied.

“We come from the realm called Asgard,” Thor added. “We call your realm Midgard.”

Pansy’s eyes lit up. “That’s fascinating.”

“What is this Muggle word you used earlier?”

“A person that does not have magic,” Pansy answered the blond’s question. “I’m a witch.”

She observed the two gods to see their reactions to what she’d just said. When neither of them reacted negatively, Pansy felt the tension leave her shoulders.

“I am a sorcerer in our world,” Loki said by way of explanation.

Pansy nodded. “Ah. Makes sense.”

“Now that explanations are out of the way, do you know what happened?” Loki pressed.

Shaking her head, Pansy said, “I honestly don’t know what happened as I was asleep. The sound of the two of you appearing is what woke me up.”

“You had something in your lap when we arrived, what was it?” Loki asked.

Pansy gasped, “The book!” She turned back to where she’d left it lying on the side table. Grabbing the book, she sat down and skimmed the pages it was open to. “I was asleep when the two of you showed up, but I think I know what happened.”

Conjuring another chair, Pansy gestured for the two gods to sit down. Once everyone was seated, Pansy explained what she had been researching and what she thought happened.

“So you recited a soulmate spell in your sleep?” Loki clarified.

“It would seem so,” Pansy confirmed.

“What are the requirements of this spell?”

“I hadn’t got that far before I fell asleep, so let me read the rest of the information about the spell,” Pansy explained.

Taking the time to actually read through everything in regards to the spell she’d activated instead of skimming as she did earlier, Pansy realised that they were lucky. While there wasn’t a way out of this, they would not be tied to each other on a short leash.

“Well, the book stresses that not all soulmates are romantic, but it does say that the only way to complete the spell without consequences is to complete what they’re calling a handfasting vow.”

“So we are marrying each other?” Thor asked for clarification.

“Yes, and no. Yes, because we will be completing a handfasting, but no, because we have to pledge ourselves to care for each other and promise not to harm each other rather than traditional wedding vows. So we will be more like soul companions to each other if that makes sense. Once we complete the spell, then we can go our separate ways, but we would be able to communicate with each other across distances.”

Pansy fell silent as she waited for either god to reply to what she laid out for them.

Both were silent for a few moments before Thor spoke up, “Could our form of soul bond change after we finish the spell?”

“It’s possible,” Pansy answered.

Thor nodded. After a few more moments of silence, he looked at his brother. “Loki?”

“I have to say that I’m not upset by the turn of events from this,” Loki confessed, “and I’m curious to see if things change or not.”

“Me too,” Pansy said, “but I’m willing to take that chance to avoid the consequences of not completing the spell.”

Loki nodded.

“Agreed,” Thor vocalised.

Standing up, Pansy placed the book in her hands on the wide wooden railing surrounding the balcony, so it was easily within her line of sight for the handfasting vow. She pulled out her wand and turned to face the two gods. “Shall we do this?”

“Only if you allow me to show you how to cast without a wand afterwards, Lady Parkinson,” Loki said as he stood up and walked over to her.

“Deal,” Pansy agreed with a smile. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
